Music Lessons
by sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme
Summary: SEX! now that I've recieved your attention, I've got a new Rogue fic! not all that angsty
1. surprise surprise

Disclaimer: I own, naught, people. Naught! But steal this plot, and you will be punished….

A.N.- I got bored. Heaven forbid I do my homework…. Oh, and please forgive me if Rogue is OOC. If she is, my most sincere apologies. Also, this is after everything in the series. I might have to make it an AU, depending where I want this story headed.

"Congratulations, Rogue. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, Professor."

Rogue looked down at her hands, her newly bare hands. It had taken years, but the mutant with the most lethal, uncontrolled ability was now able to touch. It was as if a weight had been lifted.

"How do you feel?"

"Free."

"I would assume as much. Now, I suggest you tell Kurt and Kitty, as they are pleading me to know if we succeeded."

"Okay, Professor."

Rogue started for the door, turned around, enveloped her mentor in a great big hug, and kissed his bald head. "Thank you again."

random symbol random symbol random symbol random symbol random symbol

"So?"

"So, what, Kitty?" Rogue replied, trying to be coy.

"Did it vork?"

"Did what work, Kurt?"

"Can you touch now?" both Kurt and Kitty exclaimed.

"Oh, _that_. You should have been more specific."

They both gave her the look of death. Too bad Rogue created it. "Does this answer your question?" She grabbed Kitty and planted a big wet one on the lips. (1) (It would have just been weird had she done that to Kurt)

"…OH MY GOSH" Kitty screamed in shock. Rogue merely smiled.

"Oh, meine schwester, I am so happy for you!" Kurt ran up and smothered the Goth in a hug.

"Kurt? I've always been partial to breathing."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Rogue. It's just, I can't believe it!"

"Now you know how I feel."

"Come on, Rogue! Let's go show every one else!" Kitty pulled Rogue out the door to the rec room where most of the other mutants were currently recreating.

random symbol random symbol random symbol random symbol random symbol

The rest of Rogue's weekend consisted largely of hugs and shopping. Kitty refused to allow her best friend wear the clothes she had been forced to for years. However, just because Rogue gained control did not mean her style had changed. Most people assumed she went Goth because of her powers; little did they know she had always preferred this manner. So she was adamant about it; and finally Kitty agreed to her buying plenty of short sleeves, skirts, and even some corsets from Hot Topic. Thoroughly satisfied, the girls spent a few more hours looking at shoes and guys. Well, more of Kitty looking and Rogue staring off into space.

Going downstairs to end her munchies, she heard the doorbell ring. She ignored it, as she saw Logan answering it. Grabbing some barbeque chips and Jolt, she was about to make her way upstairs when a low voice beckoned her.

"Yeah Logan?"

"Ya got a package, Stripes."

"You sure? I never get anything."

"No, I'm just telling you this for kicks. What are you, stupid?"

"Gee, thanks Logan."

"Just take the damn thing. It's blocking the hall."

"Yes, ma'am."

Walking over to her delivery, she found a large brown box; it's return address reading "Irene Darkholme." (2) She was about to open it, then realized it was heavily taped. "Oh Logan?"

"No."

"Please?"

"You called me 'ma'am'."

"I, umm, meant it out of love?"

"Fine." He unsheathed his blades, and with a few accurate swipes, cut open the box.

Rogue looked in, and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull, a grin sweeping her face.

I stole that one right out of _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

I do not know Irene's last name, so I borrowed Raven's.

A.N. yup, there you have it. Though, I'm not sure what it is. Hehe. Oh well. Review, and you'll get more. Deal?

Oh, and for those of you who read this, should this be a Romy? refuses to do anything but

One last thing: I have no plot. Isn't that just great? So, for those of you reviewing, if you've got any ideas, they will be greatly appreciated!


	2. more suprises

Everyone crowded around Rogue, trying to catch a glimpse of what caused the stone-faced mutant to actually look excited. As soon as the onlookers made a circle around her, one boy asked, "What is it, Rogue?"

"God, Jamie. What does it _look_ like?" Bobby retorted.

"Well, I can see what it is, but…."

"It's ok, Jamie. This, my friends, is a 1960 Gibson SG Les Paul. Any one of you so much as _breathes_ near this baby, consider it a blessing if the authorities find any one of your body parts. Understood?"

Satisfied at the nodding of her fellow mutants, Rogue placed the guitar back in her case and brought it to her room. Unsurprisingly, an annoyingly perky girl followed her. "Like, wow Rogue! What a great guitar!"

"Like you know anything about guitars?" Rogue snapped at her former roommate. "And I thought the whole reason why I got my own room was for a little privacy."

"Yeah, well, guess you were like, mistaken. So, you, like, gonna play or what?"

"Kit, I haven't touched it in years."

"Your point?"

"It's horribly out of tune! Now scram, this is gonna take me a while."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" Kitty cried as she exited her best friends lair.

Ten minutes later, Rogue had her guitar somewhat in tune, much to the relief of Logan. His ears could hardly take anymore of the wretched sounds coming from Rogue's room. He walked up the stairs, and entered her chambers.

"Nice," he commented. Rogue gave him a questioning look. "I might not know a lot about guitars, but I know when I see a thing of beauty." Rogue smiled at him, finding a newfound respect for her favorite teacher. (that's not saying there wasn't any there before. But now, there's more. Oh, you get it!)

"Lemme guess. You want me to play something for you?"

"Don't matter to me, kid. Just make sure your door stays closed when you do, understood?"

"Of course Logan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a guitar to break in. Again."

Logan stood up and made his way to the exit. "Oh, and Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and close the door?"

Smirking, the feral mutant followed through with the request.

On a whim, she looked into a pick pocket. She found a note folded, with her name on the front. It read

_Dear Rogue, _

_Congratulations on this profound achievement. I can only imagine what this feels like to you. So please, accept this guitar as a gift to celebrate your success, and as a way to reconnect with your past. _

_-Irene_

Brows knitted, she wondered why her foster mother mentioned anything about her past. She set the note down and picked up her guitar.

Before Rogue could start playing a real song, she received a mental call from the Professor. 'Everyone, please meet me in the foyer.' Grumbling, Rogue exited her room, taking as long as she possibly could.

Halfway down the stairs, Rogue saw everyone else already in a semi-circle. She caught the tail end of the prof's sentence, "-should be arriving any minute now."

_Great. Another mutant. Cuz this "family" just ain't big enough as it is._ "Ah, he has arrived," the Professor stated. The door opened, and the new mutant walked in. Rogue halted mid-stride, gawking at their latest member.

_No way._

A.N.- MUAHAHAHAAAAAA! Hehe. I just love cliffhangers. Did I forget to mention I'm also a sadist? Anyways, review and you'll find out who the new guy is. But I dare you guys, go ahead and guess who it is. (I'll give you a hint. It's a trick question!)

Ok, now here's the review cubby! (b/c "corner" has been done already)

MidniteangelGoth: always good to see your name here. But alas, you will be disappointed. And that's all I'm gonna say. Thanks for the review!

Whylime: so glad you liked the convo between Rogue and Logan. Those two can say just about anything to each other and get away with it. Thanks for reviewing!

Grenwich: well, I think I'm gonna have to dodge those bows and arrows. Sorry, but I've now decided on what's going to happen with Rogue's love life. And I hope the whole respect thing makes up for your lack of liking the prev. chapter's convo between Rogue and Remy. Plus, I don't think this one is that bad, is it? Thanks for your review!

Swamp Rat's Chere and guildenlenny: I stand corrected. Thank you for pointing out Irene's correct name. I was just too damn lazy to check for myself. Thanks, guys!

Jinxeh: hooray for coffee! Sorry it's not a bad sex flick. But there's always time. I mean, Rogue can touch now…. Thank you muchly for review!

Abril4: now, I didn't say I was going to make it into a Romy. I was just asking for input. And I hope that you still read this!

Sarah Coldheart: yes, the random symbol thing is funny, isn't it? I couldn't decide on what to use. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. didn't see that one comin'

At last, I return! Argh. I hate junior year. It's a lot of work. Way too much, if you ask me. But enough about my life. Let's continue with Rogue's, shall we?

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Dan. Nothing else. So don't you steal him away from me!

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone turned to see Rogue bound down the stairs and, to everyone's surprise, jumped into the stranger's arms. "No way. There's just no way," Rogue mumbled.

"And here I thought you wouldn't recognize me," the newbie retorted.

"Oh, hush."

A few of the on-lookers chose to clear their throats, reminding the two of their presence in the group.

"Oh, sorry," Rogue apologized.

The professor merely smiled. "Care to explain?"

"S-sure. Well, this is Dan. Dan Kiriyami. We met the summer before I moved here, at a camp. We just sorta, clicked."

"Like, what kind of camp?"

"Music," Rogue and Dan answered simultaneously.

"Wait," started Dan. "Did you just hug me? I thought-"

"Yeah, well, had you come a few days earlier, I wouldn't have been able to. Strange, how stuff like this works out, huh?"

"If I may interrupt," the professor said, "you two can reconnect in a little while. I do feel that Mr. Kiriyami should get settled into his room."

"That would be great. The plane ride took forever. I was stuck next to this twenty-something guy, who never took his shades off, and kept flirting with any woman in sight. Got me nauseous after a while." (1)

"Yes, I can imagine. Kurt, if you'll please show Dan to his room? Oh, and no short cuts. I feel Dan should see as much of the mansion as possible."

"Ja, of course, Professor. Follow me, Dan."

"Lead the way."

Everyone watched the two boys walk out of the foyer, and there was a ten second pause before Rogue got bombarded with questions.

"So, how long have you known him?"

"What are his powers?"

"Does he, like, have a girlfriend?"

The only one to remain silent was, of course, Logan. He merely gave his famous arched eyebrow look, signifying that he wanted to talk to her later.

random symbol random symbol random symbol random symbol random symbol

Yeah, ok. This one was quite short. Just a filler chapter. But I wanted everyone to know who the guy is. You'll find out more about him later. And just so you guys know, I'm basing him off one of my best friends. So it's sort of an OC. I guess….

(1) Guess who that guy was?

Review cubby!

MidniteAngelGoth: I hope you're not disappointed because it's not Remy. But please stick it out anyways. Dan's a great guy.

Dark Anime Love: I, too, am just learning how to play. I know the notes and a chord or two. That's about it. Good luck with the guitar!

Rockyrml: thanks for the review. And no, obviously the guy is not Gambit. But give him a chance!

Thriller: ok, I updated. So plllth! And hey, I told you I was a sadist!

A/N: for those who are Romy fans, sorry! Remy's not showing up. But please don't not read now. Read if for Rogue! And me, read it for me, too. I'll give you cake!


	4. a little exposition

A.N.: MEIN GOTT! I'M BACK! And it's only been, what, over half a year? Now, I'm going to ask a favor from my readers: please tell me where I messed anything up, spelling wise. I'm using Word Pad, and, well, it leaves much to be desired.

Dan, along with the rest of the X-Men, were seated in Professor Xavier's office, like they usually did whenever there was a new member. Rogue took the chance to give her friend the once-over. His dark, curly hair had grown past his chin, and was as bushy as ever. He was about 5'10", and was still quite slim. But nobody should be fooled by his stature: he was one of the best fighters she knew, and he was even self-taught. He was wearing a Cradle of Filth tee-shirt, black parachute pants, and a black trench coat, which was now missing all the buttons. _Course it's missing all the buttons,_ thought Rogue. _He's had it since I've known him_.

"Now then, Daniel, why don't you give us a little background information about yourself?" the professor suggested.

"Alright," Dan started. "Well, I'm eighteen years old. I was born in Conneticut, stayed there most of my life. I've traveled a little bit, usually to go to camp, which was where I met Rogue. We were, what, fourteen? Like we said, it was a music camp. I play guitar, keyboard, but my specialty is the drums. I'm self-taught in karate. I'm not the best, but I can sure as hell defend myself. I write a lot, take pictures, and love to manipulate them. I know a lot of Chinese, Japanese, and Spanish. I think that's about it."

"You forgot to mention your powers," Scott commented.

"Did I?" Dan replied, surprised. "Well, I do prefer to demonstrate..."

At that, Dan paused, turned to Kitty, and asked, "Will you unzip your hoodie for me?"

"Like, what?"

"Please?"

"Like, uh, ok." Kitty did as she was told, and unzipped her hoodie. While she did that, Dan looked straight at it, concentrating. Suddenly, the sound of the metal coming apart spread around the room, sometimes loud, sometimes quiet, even vibrating. At last he sat back, and the sound stopped.

"That was awesome!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I have to say, out of all the powers I've heard of, that's certainly the most original," Jean commented.

"Thanks guys. I like it too."

"So, were your parents okay with it?" Scott inquired.

"My mom was. I mean, she didn't look at me any differently. My step-father, on the other hand, took it as another reason to hate me. And I thought what he dished out when I was younger was bad..."

"So is that why you're here?"

Dan looked up at Rogue, who had just spoken, and sighed. "Yeah. It all stared when he was yelling at my younger sisters for some of the stupidest shit. I told him to stop. Of course, anyone who challenges him is met with violence. He did strike at me first, though. Well, tried to. He lunged, I ducked, and before I knew it, he had a dislodged shoulder and a broken nose. The judge I had was sympahtetic. Since I was tried as an adult, I couldn't get just a slap on the wrist. He gave me a choice: stay there, do minimal time and some community serivice, or go to a 'facilily for mutants.' I obviously chose the latter. Turns out to be a damn good choice," he finished, winking at his old friend. Rogue smiled back.

"Well, that certianly seems to be enough for right now," the professor interjected. "Everyone is dismissed. Dan, if you'll stay, we just have some small details to go over."

The younger X-Men filed out, and as they went, Rogue could hear Kitty whisper to Jean, "God, is Dan hot or what?" Rogue rolled her eyes and just sighed to herself.

A few hours later, Rouge and Dan were conversing in the common room. "Now, tell me you didn't get lost when you first arrived. This place is huge!" Dan observed.

"I sure as hell did," Rogue admitted. "God, I must have wandered around for a good _hour _until Kurt found me. But you'll get it, eventually. 'Til then, I recommend always having a buddy."

"I'll keep that in mind. So, want to give me the skinny on my new house-mates?"

"Sure, why the hell not. I'll start with the teachers. First, of course, is the prof, a telepath. One of the nicest guys you'll ever meet in your life. He's real keen on telepaths having strong ethics, so you'll never have to worry about him reading your mind or anything. And, for the ones like us, he's like the father we never had.

"Next is Ororo. Again, real sweet. Mother of the place, if you will. She's a weather witch, and real regal. She's great to talk to, makes it seem like your problems aren't as bad as they seem. She's got a nephew, Evan, also a mutant. He's with the Morlocks now, but he keeps in touch with the adults. Just in case.

"Hank is the doctor here. He has one of the most misleading names here. He's the resident brainiac, aside from Xavier.

"Lastly, for the teachers is my personal favorite, Logan. Bad-ass to the end. But, he cares about us. Especially the girls. Doesn't want anything bad to happen to us. Now, that's not to say he won't threaten you to an inch of your life, cuz he will. And can bet your sweet ass you've learned your lesson. Basically, if he likes you, and you don't screw around too much. you'll get along great.

"Okay, now for the team. There's Scott and Jean. You'll rarely see them separate from each other. They were Xavier's first students here. They're nice enough, but they can get on your nerves real quick. Scott takes being leader to heart, to a fault, and Jean will offer her help, even when you dont want or need it.

"Kitty is, well, Kitty. And weird as it may sound, we're real close. We used to share a room. You get over her obsessive use of 'like' in her sentences. She's also real boy crazy, so watch your back.

"Okay, now hold onto your hat for the next one. Kurt is my brother. Of sorts. So, it turns out this btich Mystique adopted me when I was real young, the handed me over to Irene. And, a few years before, she gave birth to Kurt. Weird, no? We've got a sort of sibling bond. Well, Kurt likes to think it's more than it is. Hell, I don't really know how far it stretches."

"Awesome, thanks for the info. Now, what's this I hear about the Danger Room?" Dan asked, skeptically,

A.N.- wow, that felt great! so many thanks to my reviewers. Ijust hope you're still out there! oh, and one more thing. if anything doesn't match up, bring it up, and I'll see where I screwed up, ok?

oh, and btw, I am looking for constructive critisism. It's obviously ok if you don't have any, but if you want to say something, go ahead.


End file.
